Here Anytime
by ElizbethKaye
Summary: AU: Jim was shocked to hear Roy screaming and hitting Pam but he knows he can protect her. This is my first time writing fan fiction or indeed publishing anything I've written so reviews would be great :) P.S. I LOVE JAM ;))
1. Chapter 1

Jim was on his way back into the office to get his phone when he heard Roy shouting from the warehouse. Jim paused, he didn't think anyone would still be there, it was already 6pm…

"What were you doing today?!" He appeared to be yelling at someone. "You are such a little slut!"

"Please not here Roy. Can't this just wait until we get home?"

Jim gasped. Pam, Roy was yelling extremely aggressively at Pam.

"No it can't! I saw the way you practically threw yourself at him!"

"_What?" _Jim thought panicking slightly. He had pulled a prank on Dwight and he was telling Pam about it when Roy had come in and seen them giggling over Pam's desk. Pam seemed to have the same reaction Jim had;

"Who? What are you talking about?" She asked sounding very scared.

"You know who," there was a short silence before Jim heard Roy strike her while screaming "Halpert! Jim Halpert! Bloody Halpert! You know how I hate him and I ask you time and again to just stay away from him but you won't, you just won't!" Jim heard what he was pretty sure was Roy kicking something.

"Please don't be Pam, please don't be kicking Pam," Jim whispered. His hand went to his pocket to get his phone to call the police not knowing what else to do…his cell phone; it was still on his desk. He slipped through the front door of the building and ran to the elevator and pressed the button. It was taking too long, he turned and pulled the door to the stairs open and sprinted up the stairs two at a time. He reached the office and ran to his desk. His heart beating frantically as he grabbed his phone. He sprinted back down the stairs and slipped silently back through the door. He then proceeded to tip-toe quickly through the shadows by the side of the building, silently praying that Roy had left and Pam was alone.

SMASH!

"_The sound of glass breaking," _Jim thought.

"I'm going to meet Darryl at the bar so you need to find your own way home," Roy yelled as he walked through the warehouse and out the door.

Jim wanted to jump out and punch Roy, but he didn't think that would help right now. He needed to get to Pam and if Roy just left it would be better.

Roy stomped over to his truck and jumped in without noticing Jim's car. Before Roy even switched on the engine to drive away Jim had slipped in through the warehouse door.

Jim could hear Pam crying. He ran around a shipment of paper and gasped at what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pam," the word slipped out of his mouth as he gapped in horror. He ran over to her. She lay on the floor, on her side, in a ball. Blood soaked her arms and legs. She was shaking and sobbing in pain no doubt. However, upon hearing her name she knew it wasn't Roy and when he crouched down beside her she recognised Jim.

"Don't look at me," she whispered between sobs.

"Pam," he said again looking her over, noting her wounds. All the little cuts over her arms and legs appeared to be superficial as a result of whatever glass item had been thrown onto the floor.

"I want to help you. Please let me help you." He whispered softly.

She turned to look at him through her tears. That's when he saw her black eye and cut lip.

"Please let me help you." He repeated in the same soft voice.

"I… I d… don't know what…" She started in a wobbly voice but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Shhh its ok I'm here. I think I should take you to hospital." He started carefully.

"No," she objected immediately.

"Come on. Please Pam, your arms and legs are bleeding pretty badly."

"He's done worse," she muttered.

"What?! Pam!" Jim exclaimed his voice full of concern. Pam stared sobbing again.

"Shhhh," Jim stroked her hair. At first she flinched away but then she seemed to remember he wasn't Roy and threw her arms around Jim's neck sobbing into his shoulder.

"Come on," he coaxed. "You are going to come back to mine to clean up and talk, ok?"

"No, Jim." She protested. "Roy already hates you and he'll just get mad at me again."

"He won't hurt you; I won't let him hurt you ever again."

"You can't promise me that. You're not there all the time. If you weren't here tonight you still wouldn't know. You haven't ever noticed." She sobbed hysterically obviously not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry…" he started. Suddenly a loud clatter was heard from outside. Jim stood up to block Pam from sight. He peered through the door… _"It must have been an animal of some sort,"_ he thought.

"Ok we should leave. It's not safe here right now." He said turning around to help Pam off the floor. As Pam got up she saw the blood that was pooled on the floor and she gasped.

"Jim…" she whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Ok, my car is parked around the other side of the building in the corner. I think that's why Roy didn't see it. You can go and sit in there and if you see anything you phone me and I'll be there straight away." He promised. "And I'll clean this up," he murmured looking back at the small pool of blood that stained the floor.

"Jim, don't leave me." She started sobbing more hysterically again.

"I won't, don't worry. Here," he said grabbing a nearby chair and sitting Pam down on it gently. "I know it's here somewhere," he muttered while searching through the office at the back of the warehouse. "Aha," he said pulling out an old gym bag and took out a towel. He ran over to Pam and draped it over her shoulders. Her arms and legs weren't bleeding as badly anymore. He grabbed a mop and bucket and started cleaning up the blood as best he could.

Within 10 minutes he'd finished and he helped Pam stand up and walked her over to his car, and sat her in the passenger seat, before closing the door and jumping in the driver's side. He glanced at the time displayed on cars dashboard. 6:42pm.

There was an eerie silence for the first 5 minutes of the drive back to Jim's. Many unasked questions seemed to fill the atmosphere in the car. They stopped at a set of traffic lights and Jim glanced at Pam. She stared in shock out the front of the car.

"Is there much glass left?"

"I don't think so." While Jim cleared up Pam found some tweezers in her bag and managed to pull out some of the shards of glass out of her arms and legs. "I don't know, my eye made it a bit difficult to see properly."

"When we get back to mine I could see how much is left in if you want. Then you could have a shower if it's not too painful." He said trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, ok, thanks," Pam sounded really tired and upset.

The rest of the ride home passed in the same eerie silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you **ChelsieGirl** for the reviews, they made my day J and thanks for your suggestion, I can't believe I didn't think of that! J

Jim could see Pam wince as she got out the car. He ran around to the other side of the car to support her.

"Here, let me help." He reached over and grabbed her bag and coat before offering his other arm to her to hold onto. She shot him a tired but appreciative smile. He pulled his house keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The house was dark and quiet, sheltered from the early evening light that emulated from the setting sun. Jim walked Pam into the living room and settled her down on the big sofa before turning around to put the light on.

"Oh," the soft sound escaped from Pam's mouth as she looked down at her arms and legs; little cuts and tiny shards of glass covered them.

"Hey its ok, it all looks superficial but it'll sting when you have a shower." Jim said trying to sound comforting.

"Yeah," was all Pam could say.

"Want me to take a look? See if I can get anymore glass out?"

"Please," Pam just sat there obviously still in shock.

Jim knelt down on the floor next to where Pam was sitting and fished the tweezers out of her bag before gently pulling little slivers of glass off her arms and legs and placing them onto a tissue on the coffee table.

"Owww," Pam moaned as Jim pulled a slightly larger piece of glass out.

After about 10 minutes Jim stood up and looked at her.

"I think I'm done," he said quietly. Pam didn't respond or move; she just sat and stared off into space. Jim crouched down directly in front of her face.

"What do you want to do?" Jim began tentatively, "do you want to have a shower or…"  
>"Yeah, ok."<br>"Here," Jim offered his hand to help her up and walked her to the bathroom and switched on the light.

"Oh," the same soft sound of shock as before slipped from Pam's mouth as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She knew Roy had hit and kicked her pretty hard but she had no idea how bad the black eye and cut to her lip actually were not to mention her arms and legs, and that was just the injuries that weren't hidden by her clothes.

"It's ok, it just looks worse than it is right now. Once you've cleaned yourself up a bit I'm sure it won't look that bad at all." Jim looked into her eyes through the refection of the mirror as he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Yeah"

"Do you want me to help?" Jim asked before quickly adding "clean up your face and arms I mean?"  
>"Yes please," Pam mumbled as she turned to perch on the side of the bath.<p>

Jim took a small old towel out of a cupboard and dampened it with warm water, before gently dabbing her right arm. She winced; even though he was being as careful as he could be it still stung a lot. He slowly made his was down her arm before switching to her left arm, briefly pausing to see the small engagement ring still on her ring finger. When he was done with her arms he rinsed the towel under the warm water again before beginning to gently wipe the right side of her face in order to avoid her black eye and cut lip for as long as possible. Finally he wiped the dry blood off of her lip and sponged her black eye to get rid of the makeup and small amount of dry blood that was on it before pulling her hair tie and clips out of her hair leaving it to hang loose over her shoulders.

"There," he said softly to indicate he was done and it was her turn to sort herself out.

"Thanks... What will I wear? After I've had a shower I mean. It's just my clothes, they still have blood on them and I don't want to get your apartment dirty."

"Wait here a sec," he turned, left the room and about a minute later re-entered holding a larger clean towel, one of his old t-shirts, one of his jumpers and a pair of women's tracksuit bottoms.

"Will these do? My sister left the tracksuit bottoms behind by accident the last time she came to stay."

"Yeah these are great thanks," Pam muttered in a faraway voice.

"Ok I'll leave you to it." Jim turned around to leave the room when she caught his wrist.

"What if he comes here?" There was no need for her to say who.

"You're safe in here ok? I'll be right in the living room outside the door and he'll have to get through me first." He smiled.

"Ok," she still sounded scared.

"Here," he grabbed her hand bag off the floor outside the door and gave it to her. "Your cells in here, right? If you hear him and me start fighting phone the police, turn off the light and sit in the corner next to the bath."

"Ok," she sounded slightly more confident now.

"Anything you want to eat? I was going to make myself a grilled cheese sandwich?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah sounds great," she let out a small smile.

He left the bathroom and she closed and locked the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Pam about half an hour to have a shower, finish cleaning her makeup off and get dressed again. She decided not to put her makeup back on… there was no point in hiding her bruisers from Jim any longer, he already knew about them. She left her blood stained clothes to soak in the bath and exited the bathroom clutching her handbag close to her chest and made her way through the living room and into the kitchen. Jim had gotten changed out of his work clothes into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and an old t-shirt not dis similar to the one Pam was now wearing. He was peering into the microwave but turned around when she walked in.

"Ah, my timing is spot on I see," as he turned around to stop the microwave and pull two grilled cheese sandwiches out of it before turning back around with a grin on his face. He didn't acknowledge the new bruises that were previously covered by her makeup, he just smiled and placed the plates on the table and pulled a chair out for her, before sitting down on one of the other chairs.

"Come on Beesly. You must be hungry." He motioned towards the plate.

"Yeah I suppose I am," she sighed and sat down at the table and stared at the sandwich. He smiled at her and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Beesly, I hate to nag you but it will go cold and in my experience grilled cheese doesn't quite taste the same cold." He smiled at her, desperately trying to hide the concern he felt for her at that moment.

"You have a point and I can't argue with it," she said with a forced smile. She picked up the sandwich and took a small bite.

20 minutes later Pam still hadn't finished her sandwich so she stood up and dumped the remainder in the trash before walking into the living room. Jim, who had been pretending to do the washing up, followed her. She began to pick up her things.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go home now," she said in a small voice.

"What?! Back to Roy's?!" Jim gaped at her. "You're not serious!"

"What else can I do Jim? If I'm lucky he hasn't gotten back from the bar yet so it'll be like I was there the whole time."

"What if he hurts you again? Pam, I'm sorry but I can't let that happen. I won't let him hurt you ever again, which means I won't let you go home." He walked up to her and rested his hand on her arm. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"He doesn't know you know about any of this and if he finds out he might come after you and I couldn't bare it if you got hurt because of me." One solitary tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey," Jim reached a thumb up to her cheek and gently wiped the tear away. "It's ok, I can handle myself and I can protect you at the same time if you want."

"I can't let you do that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in too deep ok?" Pam started to sound almost angry now and started talking very quickly. "I can't just leave him and he loves me and he just gets mad sometimes but he's always sorry about later. He just can't help himself sometimes ok? I mean lord knows I give him reason to be angry. I don't mean to but I do…"

"Are you listening to yourself right now? You shouldn't be making excuses for him. If he was really sorry do you think he would do it again? I'm sorry if this is hard for you to hear but if I don't tell you no one else will and I think you need to hear this Pam. He can't REALLY love you if he treats you the way he does. I'm just sorry I never noticed before now, but now I know you're not on your own and you have the option not to go back."

Pam looked up at him with tears in her eyes before leaning into his chest as he wound his arms gently around her trembling body.

"You can stay here as long as you want. You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. You don't need to worry about a thing but…" he hesitated before carrying on with the sentence. "I think you should at least consider calling the police."

At that she stood back from his embrace.

"I can't do that to him Jim, I just can't. I won't stay here if you try to make me call the police!"

"No I'm not trying to make you; I just want you to consider it. You don't have to now if you don't want to just promise me you'll think about it and you won't leave here, at least not tonight." He said in one breath.

"Ok I will consider it and I won't leave."

"Thank you."

"I'll take the couch though. It's not fair for me to have your bed. Not when it's your home."

"No, I insist. I won't be able to sleep knowing you're out here on the sofa." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Jim. For everything… really," she said sinking down onto the sofa.

"Anytime," he murmured reaching for the remote and joining her on the sofa. "Anything you wanna watch?"

"No, nothing in particular just anything that's on," she said with a smile. She loved how he always knew the best things to say to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thank you to **ChelsieGirl** and **Idnaoj80** for their lovely reviews; they make my day and courage me to continue writing J

It was 8:30pm. They had been watching T.V. for about half an hour and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to ask her.

"I completely understand if you don't want to answer this question," he started turning around to look at her. "But, you said he's done worse… what else has he done? When did it start?" The two questions tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Pam looked at him and opened her mouth to say something like it was none of his business or he didn't need to know, but she was surprised at her response.

"Just after we got engaged," she looked away from him and stared at the T.V. "He always had a temper, and he shouted at me before then but only when he was drunk. He never hit me until about a week after we got engaged."

"Oh," Jim stared at the T.V. again.

"The first time it was just a little, aggressive smack on the arm, and he apologised straight after, and I believed him and I kept on believing him." She continued. "It slowly got worse and worse, until tonight…" She trailed off.

"What about tonight?" Jim asked in a whisper.

"Well up until now he's only hit me when he's been drunk but tonight he hadn't drunk at all. He shouts at me sober but never hits me, until tonight."

"Pam," tears were in Jim's eyes. "I'm so sorry I never noticed. I would have tried to help you sooner…" he began but she cut him off.

"No, it's not your fault." Pam insisted. "You couldn't have known I've tried so hard to hide this from everyone. Not even my mom knows." She whispered the last part.

"Well... Maybe now that I know you should think about telling her too. I mean I bet she already knows something is up. She's your mom. You two are really close." He smiled at her.

"I know your right," she sighed. "It's just my mom seems to like Roy and I don't want to stop liking him, because, well, I'm going to marry him so," she trailed off again.

"What?! Pam! No!" Jim spoke before he could stop himself.

"I have to marry him Jim! He controls my life. I'm his now." She gulped.

"You are not his!" The words came out a lot harsher than he'd meant them to be. "He doesn't have to and he shouldn't be controlling your life. If you leave, get out of this now it'll be better than when he ends up hurting your kids."

She stared off into the distance.

"Just answer me one question Pam, honestly and truthfully. Don't think just say what you feel" Jim looked straight into her eyes. "Do you want to go back to him?"

She looked straight into his eyes and found herself answering before you could consciously get herself to stop.

"No," she may have whispered but he heard her and he drew her into his arms.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you for telling me the truth." He pulled back to look into her eyes. "It means a lot you letting me in."  
>"Look if anyone should be thanking anyone I should be thanking you. This is your home I've barged into." She smiled up at him.<p>

"You're welcome." He mirrored her smile. He loved how she had started to look happier again. "Hey now that you're feeling a bit better do want to ring your mom and tell her? Maybe not everything but just in case Roy tries to ring her to ask her where you are?"

"Yeah I will, in a little while." She leaned back against the couch right next to him and turned to watch the T.V."

"I can leave if you want some privacy?"

"Why?"

"To phone her,"

"Oh... no I think I'd like you to be there seeing as you already know everything. Just some moral support, I've been on my own in this for so long."

"Well you're not on your own anymore Beesly."

They fell into a comfortable silence and watched the re-run of Friends that played on the T.V.

The sound of a car speeding down the road could be heard.

*CRASH*

The car slammed into the trash can at the front of the lawn outside Jim's house. Jim and Pam jumped up off the sofa wide eyed.

"Roy," Pam gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Thank you **Idnaoj80** and **Pam Beesly Halpert** for your amazing reviews. I had a bit of writers block but your comments spurred me on J Thank you I hope enjoy this chapter J

"Go in there," Jim pointed to a door behind them without taking his eyes off the car, of which the door was beginning to open. Pam didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed her bag and coat which were on the back of a chair and paused before she closed.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry I'll think of something. I won't tell him you're here." He spoke quickly before turning up the volume on the T.V. and heading towards the front door. Pam closed the bedroom door and stumbled over the clothes and other bits and bobs that were strewn all over the floor. She finally made it to the far corner of the room and ducked down behind the bed so if someone opened the door they wouldn't be able to see her straight away. She pulled her knees up to her chest and waited.

Jim turned around to check the bedroom door had been closed properly before reaching to open the front door. He peered through the window next to the door to see Roy stumbling up the driveway. Jim opened the door with the chain still on to prevent it opening more than a couple of inches.

"Where is she?" Roy yelled through the door.

"Where's who?"

"Pam you bastard! Where is she?" Roy was yelling and swaying as he talked and was obviously very drunk.

"Calm down Roy. My neighbours will hear." Jim said sternly, trying not to look directly at Roy for fear he would yank the door fully open and beat Roy to a pulp. "I don't know where she is. I mean come on Roy, she's your fiancée."

"Exactly, she's mine so give her back!"

"Firstly Roy, you don't own her. Secondly she's not here and thirdly I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

"Fine!" Roy spat and began to stumble away before drunkenly turning around to yell, "If I find out she's here, I will kill her, AND YOU!"

Jim closed and locked the door before turning around to see Pam leaning against the door frame of his bedroom, tears pouring down her shocked face.

"Come here," Jim walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She shifted so she was now leaning against Jim rather than the doorframe. They stood like that for a good 5 minutes before Pam whispered into his chest;

"What do I do now?"

"Go to sleep, rest, you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No I'll sleep on the couch. I'm the one who's barged my way into your home."

"No, you're injured. You get the bed, besides I've been meaning to find out how comfy my couch actually is so I won't feel so bad when my sister or my brothers comes to stay. Besides I'm sure we've already had this conversation." He grinned at her.

"If you're sure…"  
>"I am."<p>

"Ok," Pam turned around and headed back into the bedroom. Jim followed her.

"I'll just get some pyjamas. Er, I have an unopened toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink and you can borrow something to sleep in or just sleep in what you're wearing."

"Thanks Jim.

"You're welcome."

Jim grabbed his pyjamas off his bed and headed into the bathroom to get changed and brush his teeth so he'd be out of her way. He then grabbed a spare pillow and a blanket before lying down on the couch. He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep while ignoring the fact that the love of his life, who was now, practically single, was lying in his bed. After an hour of tossing and turning, he fell into an uncomfortable, dreamless sleep.

Pam tip-toed around the bedroom and bathroom so she wouldn't disturb Jim. She decided to stay in the clothes he had given her before so she could just get into bed and go to sleep. As she slipped under the covers the first thing that hit her was how strongly it smelt of him. That and the thought of him on the couch on the other side of the door calmed her. It wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep.

She was wakened by someone softly shaking her shoulder.

"Pam, Pam, err I think you should wake up now."

"Morning," she smiled as she rolled over to see him standing over her.

"So I sorted your clothes out if you want to wear them to work or we can stop by at your house…"

"No, I don't want to go back there yet. I mean I know I have to, I just rather be sure Roy's not there when I do."

"Yeah, I understand that. Um, there's cereal in the kitchen if you want some. I'm just going to grab some clothes and get changed in the bathroom. I think we need to leave in an hour or so if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah, thanks." Pam smiled at him as he made his way around the room, collecting various articles of clothing from different draws.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Thank you **ChelsieGirl **for your review J Reviews always spur me on J I hope you enjoy the chapter J

8:30am, Jim and Pam got into Jim's car and set off for work. The office was only 15 minutes' drive away from Jim's house but they both decided they'd set off a bit earlier if they could to avoid everyone noticing that they arrived together.

Jim hadn't even started the engine when Pam started talking.

"What happens if Roy makes a scene? Or even worse gets me on my own?"

"If Roy makes a scene we'll deal with it in the way that's appropriate in the moment and he won't get you on your own. Try and make sure someone is with you at all times, or at least in the same room as you. I'll try and stick as close to you as I can without anyone noticing. It'll be fine Pam; he won't hurt you ever again."

"Ok and I'll try to make sure people are with me it's just that apart from you I don't have any close friends in the office."

"Hey people around you, it doesn't matter if they're your friends or not. No one wants to see you get hurt but worst comes to worst we can trick Dwight into being right by your side they entire day." Jim turned to her briefly to give her a cheeky grin.

"Right that's plan Z worked out," she shot Jim her not amusing expression before thinking for a moment and continuing.

"Actually, it's not the worst plan ever. Dwight has weaponry everywhere in the office and for the most part he seems to know how to use it."

"You have got to be kidding me Beesly."

"What? He is a volunteer Sherriff's Deputy at the weekends," they both burst out laughing.

When they pulled into the car park, there were no other cars.

"Well that's a good sign. No one else is here yet," Jim muttered.

He parked his car in his usual spot and they both got out and headed into the building. It was only when they were in the elevator that Pam started to talk.

"You don't have any sales calls to make or anything today, do you?" She sounded slightly worried.

"No, I don't think so. Michael's got something at lunch he keeps bugging me about but I think I can persuade him to take Ryan or Dwight." He said with a smirk.

"Ok," she smiled.

They entered the office and Pam switched the lights on before settling down behind the front desk. Jim sat down at his desk, turned his computer on and looked up to smile at her. She looked up in the same moment and smiled back at him.

It wasn't long before Dwight walked through the door and stopped abruptly.

"Jim what are you doing here? You're normally between 3 and 18 minutes late."

"Wow, that's… accurate Dwight," Jim shot Pam his usual 'raised eyebrow' face. She choked back a giggle. Jim continued, "I guess you arriving," he glanced at the time on his computer screen, "…4 minutes early has made me want to better myself." He smirked.

"Well the jokes on you, I was late by 3 minutes this morning, I'm normally 7 minutes early," Dwight stormed over to his desk, threw himself into his chair and started his morning routine of reorganising the papers on his desk. Jim gave Pam another cheeky grin before heading into the kitchen to make his morning cup of coffee.

"Morning Jim," Kelly ran through the kitchen into the annex.

"Morning Kelly," Jim said after her before he walked back into the office again. Stanley, Phyllis, Angela, Oscar, Kevin, Creed, Meredith, Ryan, Toby, still no Michael.

_"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll call in sick." Jim thought hopefully._

Not 2 minutes later Michael cruised into the office on a Segway, and started whizzing around the desks like it was a race course.

"Michael, where did you get that?"

"Jim my good friend, I shall not answer that question, as it would be insulting to this beautiful machine."

"How would that be insulting?" Jim looked bemused.

"Michael stop, please!" Angela pleaded.

"Michael, Michael can I have a go?" Dwight jumped eagerly out of his seat.

"No Dwight, get your own one!"

"But Michael!" Dwight moaned.

"Michael I think you should stop, it's not very safe." Oscar warned.

"Yeah Michael, those aren't made to be used inside. Especially not in an office," Pam joined in.

"You guys don't know anything!" Michael said angrily.

"Well I think it's cool boss. Does it go any faster?"

"Thank you Creed, you obviously appreciate the cooler things in life. Do you want to see how fast this baby can go?"

"Yeah," Creed, Kevin and Dwight replied in awe.

"NO!" Everyone else in the room yelled in unison.

"Wahoooooooooo," Michael pushed something and the Segway sped up dramatically.

"Michael stop! Someone's going to get hurt!"

"At least slow down!"

"Stop MICHAEL!"

Michael swerves around Stanley's desk before slamming into Stanley who was taking a slip of coffee and knocked them both sideways onto floor.

"What the hell Michael?" Stanley yelled into Michael's ear, who lay next to him on the floor.

"SSSSSorry," Michael stammered before jumping off the floor and offering his hand to help Stanley up. Jim and Phyllis ran over to help Stanley up also.

"Are you ok?" Phyllis directed her question at Stanley but it was Michael who answered first.

"My leg hurts a bit but I'm ok."

"She was asking me," Stanley glared at Michael. "And I'm sick and tired of our jobs mainly consisting of baby-sitting you Michael!"

It took the rest of the morning to defuse the situation, which kept everyone pretty busy. This was good for Pam as the last thing she needed was to have too much time to dwell on the events that had transpired between Roy, Jim and her during the last 24 hours. It wasn't long before 1:00pm rolled around.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Jim and she had decided over email that lunch time was probably the best time to try and get her stuff out of Roy's. They were walking through the car park when Darryl spotted them and shouted over to them.

"Pam, where's Roy today?"

"Er," Pam looked at Jim then back to Darryl. "Jim gave me a ride to work today, Roy didn't feel well, he said he'd call in, I'm just going back to check on him." Pam spoke quickly and quietly.

"Oh, ok, yeah I suppose he did have a lot to drink last night. He's probably just hung over." Darryl laughed. "Tell him I hope he feels better for tomorrow."

"Yeah I will."

Jim and Pam turned around and walked towards his car and got in.

"He's probably still at home then," Pam said in a small voice.

"Not necessarily," Jim started the ignition and put the car into reverse.

"Where are we going? I don't think we can go there if he's there."

"Well we can think about that but we have to at least leave here because Darryl's still watching us." Jim nodded his head towards Darryl who was standing near the door to the warehouse.

"Oh right, ok, I'm hungry lets go get something to eat and then we can make a plan."

"Sounds like a plan," Jim winked at her for no good reason and swung the car out of the office car park.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Thank you **ChelsieGirl** and** Idnaoj80** for the reviews J I hope you enjoy this chapter J

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere we can be sure Roy isn't."

"Ah, I know just the place."

10 minutes later Jim pulled into a parking lot just near a little café.

"Is here good?"

"Yeah, it looks so pretty," Pam said with a smile. Jim laughed.

"It's good to know you have your priorities straight Beesly. Come on I'm hungry."

They walked into the café.

"This is a good place to be away from…" she didn't want to say his name out loud.

"Yeah I thought that," he looked at the floor and then back at her and smiled. "Do you want to sit over there?" He pointed to a small table near the window.

"Yeah," she smiled.

15 minutes later they were happily chatting and eating.

"How did I not notice that?" Pam laughed.

"Well I don't know Beesly. Normally when I prank Dwight you're all over it."

"I know I'm getting sloppy."

"You kidding me? You're already sloppy." Jim laughed.

"I am not!" Pam said trying to sound offended, but failing miserably when she burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Jim laughed again then ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Anyway I think we need to talk about a plan, I'd say we don't need to go get your stuff today but you'll have nothing to wear tomorrow because three days of wearing the same clothes, people will notice."

"I know I just don't want to face it," she looked down at the engagement ring she hadn't had the heart to take off yet. "I mean I know I have to at some point it's just on top the fact he's not at work today."

"I know that worried me too. As far as I can see we have four options or scenarios. One, we go to Roy's house and he's there and we confront him. Two, we go to Roy's, he's there and we leave. Three, we go to Roy's and he's not there and we get your stuff. Four, we don't go but instead you go shopping and buy some more clothes and anything else you need."

Pam paused for a moment in quiet contemplation.

"I think we should go to Roy's and if he's there leave straight away and go shopping." She spoke slowly.

"Like a drive by?"

"Yeah and if the truck's not there go in and get my stuff," she looked scared.

"Ok right that's a good plan," Jim smiled reassuringly.

"It is," she agreed and they stood up to leave, Jim paid the bill and they went back to his car.

They didn't talk on their way there and when they were a block from Roy's house Jim pulled the car over.

"Ok, you ready for this?"

"Yeah we're just driving past. If he's there he probably won't even see us," she said trying to reassure herself more than Jim.

"Right," he turned around to look at her and smiled before turning back to the road and pulling away from the curb.

Pam looked out for Roy's truck as Jim drove past.

"It's not there," she said sounding relieved.

"Ok I'll pull up here then," Jim parked his car a couple of houses down from Roy's.

They both climbed out of the car and walked towards the house. She opened the door and stepped inside quietly.

"What do you want me to do?" Jim asked in a whisper.

"Stay in the front room and watch out the window to see if he comes back. I'll go get my things." With that she bolted up the stairs and started stuffing various draws full of clothes, painting supplies and other personal belongings into a big suitcase with wheels and a smaller duffel bag. After about 5 minutes of frantic packing she double checked to make sure she'd gotten everything when she noticed the sparkling ring that was still on her finger. She sighed, pulled it off and grabbed a pen and a bit of paper.

_Roy,_

_You know why I have to do this. I'm sorry I couldn't do this in person and please don't be mad. I did love you for a really long time and I know you loved me too but at some point we stopped and that's ok. Our relationship has run its course. I won't pretend it has nothing to do with the way you've been treating me, especially recently, but there are more factors to this and I think you know that. It's been over for a while but now I have the strength to end this which I don't think you ever would have done. I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me._

_Pam._

She contemplated putting 'love Pam' but she didn't want him to come and say she was sending him mixed messages. She placed her ring and the note on the chest of draws and picked up her bags before heading down stairs. She knew Jim would say that she shouldn't be apologising to Roy but she knew she needed to say something, give him some sort of explanation and closure. She just hoped it would be enough to keep him away.

"You ready?" Jim emerged from the front room.

"Yeah let me just check the kitchen and living room but I think I've got everything." She ran around the living room and grabbed a couple of her books before running into the kitchen where she saw her mug, her favourite mug on the side by the sink, she picked it up. She ran back into the hallway where Jim was holding the door open with his foot and holding both of her bags. They walked quickly back to the car and dumped her bags and other objects she'd picked up into the trunk. They jumped into the car and Jim started the car and was driving before he'd even put his seat belt on.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Thank you **Jlia **and** ChelsieGirl** for your wonderful reviews J You have no idea how encouraging they are J I hope you all enjoy this chapter J

"Where now?" Pam asked breathlessly.

"Do you need anything from the shops?"

"No, do you?"

"No. I think we should go back to work now. We've been gone over an hour but if we go back we can finish the day as normal without too many questions."

"Yeah, that would probably be best. Will we just leave my stuff in your car?"

"I think so. No one can see in the trunk so they won't know it's there. If we go back to mine now I think we'll be pushing it too far time wise."

"Yeah," Pam nodded in agreement before turning to look in his direction. "And Jim, thank you. I don't what I would do without you."

"No problem, I just couldn't stand to see you get hurt." He glanced at her and smiled. "So what excuse will we use for being gone so long?"

"I thought the truth," Pam said winking at him. "We went to go get lunch but ended up getting distracted when we saw a costume store with an amazing Popeye costume in the window and you just had to try it on."

"Ok, firstly we need a better cover story and secondly why Popeye?"

"I don't know, I guess I always thought that Popeye and Olive Oyl would always make good Halloween costumes."

Jim laughed, "Ok Beesly, so what alibi can we come up with?"

10 minutes later they arrived back at the office and to their surprise no one questioned their whereabouts for the past hour and a half. They sat down at their desks without saying a word and continued with their work like they had never left.

It was just after 3:00pm when Jim decided to go to the break room to grab his usual soda and packet of potato chips. He'd just left the room when the front door of the office opened. Roy stormed in.

"WHAT THE HELL PAM?" Roy yelled.

"Roy, no, stop," Pam pleaded.

"I get home and you've left me a note telling me it's over? And you leave this?!" Roy stormed over to the reception desk and flung the ring at her. Pam ducked but the ring hit her in the arm.

"I love you! You're mine!" He was close enough for Pam to be able to smell the alcohol on his breath and clothes. Roy reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her up sharply.

"Ow, Roy you're hurting me, let me go!"

Dwight ran over.

"Let her go!" Dwight yells in Roy's face and tries to pull him off.

"Get off you weirdo!" Roy yells at Dwight, throws him off and pulls Pam around the desk and towards the door.

"That's it!" Dwight runs back to his desk and starts rummaging through the draws. Jim runs back into the room after hearing all the shouting.

"JIM!" Pam screams as Roy continues to try and pull her out the office. Jim sprints over and punches Roy stunning him long enough to pull Pam away.

"Come here," Phyllis grabs Pam's hand and pulls her over into the annex.

"ROY, leave her alone!" Roy moves to go after Pam but Jim blocks him and pushes him backwards.

"YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW WHERE SHE WAS AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" Roy yelled in Jim's face.

"How did you jump to that conclusion? I'm just looking out for her. You were dragging her away but she didn't want to go with you Roy!" Jim wasn't yelling but he was finding it extremely difficult to restrain himself from beating him up. It's what Roy deserved for treating Pam that way but she wouldn't want him to beat up Roy, which meant Jim couldn't do it.

"I think you should leave." Dwight sneered as he walked over, can of pepper spray in one hand some ancient looking club in the other. Roy looked from Jim to Dwight to the door to the annex then turned around and walked out. Dwight followed him, and watched him from the window to make sure Roy left the premises and didn't come back.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Thank you **ChelsieGirl **and** Idnaoj80 **for the reviews J I hope you enjoy this chapter J

Jim breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the annex and through into the break room where he could see Pam sitting with Phyllis, Toby, Kelly and Ryan. Pam jumped out of her seat when she saw Jim walk in and hugged him.

"I was so scared."

"Shhh, it's ok. I told you he wouldn't hurt you again."

Phyllis, Toby, Kelly and Ryan looked questioningly at them and amongst themselves. Then Dwight walked in.

"He's gone and I told him not to bother coming back. I told Hank not to let him back in here too." Dwight looked at Jim and Pam (who was close to tears at this point) and then everyone else in the room.

"Get out, please everyone vacate the room." Dwight aimed this at the other four who then started to get up and leave seeing that he was being serious.

After the others had left the room Dwight looked back at Pam who had now pulled away from Jim's embrace, sat down and now had begun to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jim whispered soothingly to Pam as he grabbed a seat, sat down next to her, before taking her hand in his and tracing small circles in the back of her hand with him thumb. Dwight stood behind Jim and leaned against a vending machine whilst still looking at Pam.

"He might some back," Pam whimpered between sobs.

"No he won't and if he does we'll protect you, won't we Dwight? Remember plan Z Beesly." She smiled at him but tears where still streaming down her face.

"I didn't want everyone to find out."

"Well they haven't really but they were going to anyway."

"What's happened Pam?" Dwight's question took Jim and Pam both surprise, not just the words but the way they were said with so much caring in them.

"It's a long story Dwight."

"No it's ok Jim. You're right. He'll just end up finding out anyway."

"Finding out what?"

Pam quickly started to explain the events of the past 24 hours and Jim joined in where necessary.

"You should have told me, I would have been better prepared." Dwight still had this strange caring tone to his voice. "Since the whole concussion thing I kind of think of you as my friend," Dwight continued looking directly at Pam.

"Yeah we are friends Dwight but I just don't want the whole office knowing."

"I think most of the office already knows now." Jim said under his breath. Pam put her head in her hands.

"Do you think I should tell people? To stop the rumours I mean."

"I could tell them if you want? Just so they know so if they see Roy they know that he shouldn't be here at the moment." Jim said trying to see pass her hands to her face.

"Yeah maybe, I just want to leave here right now."

"You can't leave! I can't protect you if you leave." Dwight piped up.

"Look she's staying at mine so I'll protect her." Jim turned around and let all his pent up frustration at the situation out on Dwight.

"Pffft, yeah right. You can barely protect yourself."

"How about you see if you can track Roy and if he comes near my house you ring us and you can come and protect us?!" Jim said slightly sarcastically.

"Fine, yes I will." Dwight turned to walk out the door.

"Wait Dwight! Thank you for protecting me earlier and offering your help with Roy."

"Anytime Pam, I shall now go track Roy." He left the room.

"I was joking!" Jim called after Dwight but he didn't hear. "Do you really want to go home now?"

"Yeah but I think I should say something to everyone first." They both stood up, Pam went to walk to out the door but Jim caught her wrist and pulled her into a lose embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"For what?"

"For not being there, for not protecting you, he hurt you again and I wasn't there to stop him."

"You were there, you did protect me and I feel so much safer when you're here." The words slipped out without her consciously realising what she had said.

"I'm glad," he pulled her a little closer and then broke the embrace. "Come on, the sooner we get this done and out the way the sooner we can go home." He smiled at her.

"Ok," she let him pull her out of the break room.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Thank you** Idnaoj80 **and** ChelsieGirl **for the reviews J they make my day J and appreciate your ideas J I hope you enjoy this chapter J

Jim let go of Pam's hand just before they went through the kitchen door back into the office. Pam paused and then followed him through the door.

"Pam! Pam! Are you ok?" Michael shouted across the room.

"Yes I'm fine thank you."

"What's going on?"

"Yeah Pam what was all that with Roy about? Did you break up with him? Oo you broke up with him. Why did you break up with him?" Kelly blurted out.

"It's a long story but I decided that we weren't right for each other anymore because we've both changed since we first got engaged and now we want different things." Pam spoke quickly but tried to make sure her voice was loud enough for the whole office to hear. "I think I'm going to go home now. It's been a rather long and emotional day so I'll see you tomorrow." She quickly walked over to the reception desk and started packing away her things.

"And I'm going to take Pam home so I'll see you guys tomorrow too."

"Wait, no Jim you can't go yet!" Michael wined.

"Why?"

"Because you said you'd help me set up a race course in the warehouse for the Segway!"

"Firstly, no, I didn't and secondly, I'm sure Dwight and Creed would love to help with that, right guys?"

"Yes, yes Michael! Let me help… Wait what about tracking…" Jim cut Dwight off midsentence.

"Nope, that's fine I've got that covered, I think Michael really needs your help."

"Ok, fine, yeah Dwight you can help." Michael said not sounding too pleased at the way things were turning out."

"I'll help too boss. I went around a race course once."

"Really Creed? I think everyone wants to hear about that," Jim turned everyone's attention to Creed before slowly backing out of the room, grabbing Pam's hand pulling, her down the corridor and into the elevator.

"Well that proved to be slightly easier than I expected," Pam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah but I'm sorry they asked you all those questions but you were amazing."

"Really? I thought I was going to break down crying at any moment."

"Wow you really didn't look like you were going to. So… what do you want to do tonight? Movie and Chinese food?"

"Sounds good, which movie were you thinking of?"

"Legally blond," Jim couldn't keep his face straight and burst out laughing.

"Oi, it's not that bad, I quite like it actually."

"Oh, no, you're not serious! But if you want to watch it," Jim burst out laughing again.

"No I think we should watch… ummm," she thought for a moment. "The Breakfast Club… NO! Edward Scissorhands, definitely Edward Scissorhands."

"Ok very enthusiastic there Beesly," Jim gave her a smirk, "but miles better than Legally Blond."

"Is that all you can say about it?"

"No, actually I think it's a great choice."

They arrived back at Jim's and they took her bags out of the car and into his apartment.

"I think I should take the couch tonight."

"No it's fine, I'm so tall I just kinda wedge into it so I don't fall off," he laughed.

"Ok," she giggled, "but I can't stay here for too long." Her face turned serious again.

"I would personally prefer it if you stayed here until I'm sure you're safe if that's alright with you."  
>"Ok, if that'll make you feel better," she said with a smile. "But I think I'm going to start looking for somewhere tomorrow because I really can't stay here forever."<p>

_"Mores the pity," Jim thought to himself._

"Will all my stuff fit in your room?"

"I think so but you might have to unpack your duffel bag a bit to put the things that aren't packed already in there because those things you won't use probably but some of the stuff in there you probably will."

"Yeah, I think I get what you mean. I'm so sorry I'm imposing so much."

"Stop apologising and going over it honestly, it's fine. I much rather you were here than… anywhere else you could be right now." He felt awkward saying it and he didn't know if she'd understand what he meant.

"I know me too." She understood what he meant. She always understands what he's trying to say.

"Right then movie time," Jim flopped onto the sofa and switched on the T.V. Pam sat down next to him and shuffled slightly closer to him before leaning back.

Eventually the movie ended (after they had taken a food break around half way through) and Pam decided it was time for bed. It had been a long day and tomorrow had the potential to be as long.

"I'm going to bed. Do you need anything from your room?"

"No, I think I've got everything I need here thanks."

"Ok, night."

"Night," Pam walked into his bedroom and closed the door. Once again on the other side of that door was the girl of his dreams who was letting him protect her. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world, even though the circumstances were far from ideal.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Thank you to **Idnaoj80**,** ChelsieGirl **and** Julia** for your wonderful reviews. J I hope you like this part of the story J and I'm sorry I'm a bit late uploading this today :/

She woke with a start and glanced at the time; 2:30am. It was then that she realised she was crying. It just seemed so real and vivid the whole dream:

Roy was there. He had burst through the door and knocked Jim out before storming into Jim's bedroom and pulling her from the bed by her hair. He just kept hitting her and wouldn't stop. He just wouldn't stop. He just couldn't stop.

Just then Pam heard a noise coming from outside the room. She opened the door an inch to see where it had come from. A light was on in the kitchen, so she walked over to see what it was. As she peered through the kitchen door she saw Jim putting the kettle on. He turned around and jumped.

"Woah, ninja Beesly, you made startled me," he said with a grin before frowning. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, I… err… had a nightmare and woke up and then I heard you." She said quickly.

"Oh, are you ok?" She didn't say anything so he continued, "I went to sleep, and then I fell off the couch and woke up so I decided to make some hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

"Yeah that sounds really good," she said feeling calmer again. "I said I should have taken the couch!"

"No, it's alright. It made me appreciate how my sister feels when she stays." He laughed.

"Yeah, but if you wanna take your bed back…"

"No. You're good. I'm actually not that tired for some weird reason but I bet you I'll fall asleep at work tomorrow… today, its past midnight." He gave her his lob-sided grin. The kettle started to whistle.

"Hey do you want to go sit on the couch and I'll bring the hot chocolates in?"

"Yeah ok," she smiled and walked into the living room again. She moved the blanket out of the way and sat down. Jim walked in with the two mugs of hot chocolate. He sat down right next to her on the sofa to avoid sitting on the blanket and pillow. He handed her one of the mugs.

"So, what was your bad dream about?" Jim already had a good idea but he wanted to see if he was right.

"Roy," he was right.

"Are you ok?"

"I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you want to watch something on T.V.?"

"Yeah, is there a movie or something?" Jim turned on the T.V. and selected the first movie he saw, some rom-com about a girl who's in love with a guy that's engaged to her best friend.

"Now I feel you should like this, a chick flick not that different from Legally Blond." He smirked and she hit him on the arm.

"Shut up!" She giggled. "Put something else on if you don't want to watch it."

"Nope, I'm good with this," he winked at her and shifted on the sofa so he was slightly closer to her.

Half an hour later Pam's head rested on Jim's shoulder as she fell into a deep sleep. Jim couldn't stop smiling. He picked up the remote and turned the T.V. off before moving just enough to be comfortable but not enough to wake her. The minutes drifted by as he listened to her soft breathing as she slept.

_"Not a bad day…" Jim thought. "If only it could always be like this…"_

Before long, he too drifted off into a deep sleep.

They both woke with a start when they heard a pounding on the door.

"Roy….?" Jim whispered.

"Jim! Jim! Let me in!"

"Dwight?" Jim and Pam said in simultaneous surprise.

"Yes it's me. Let me in before I knock this door down." Jim ran over and opened it.

"What the hell Dwight?! It's like 6am!"

"I have some information you might find interesting about Roy…"

"Right now? You have to tell us right now?"

"Well I thought you might want to know immediately!"

"Oh right yes of course Dwight. Why don't you come in?" Pam appeared behind Jim and rested her hand on his arm to encourage him to move so Dwight could get past the front door.

"Roy has quit."

"What? How do you know that?" Jim looked in shock from Dwight to Pam, then back to Dwight.

"Ok maybe he was fired."

"What?"

"Well after you guys left Toby and Michael agreed he should be fired. I don't know why Toby cared so much but yeah, Roy's gone."

"Wow, that must be the first time Michael and Toby have ever agreed on anything." He joked before looking to Pam, who stood staring off into space. "Ok, that's good isn't it? He's gone I mean?" Jim looked tentatively at Pam.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. No more awkward moments at work at least," she muttered in a daze.

"Well as a Volunteer Sherriff's Deputy I think you should go the police. And if you don't I will."

"Why?" This time it was Pam asking all the questions.

"Because if he treated you that way in the office in front of everyone what would he do if you guys were on your own?"

"I think he has a point Pam…"

"Ok fine but if I go to the police they'll take it too far and put him in jail and I couldn't stand for that to happen to him," Pam blurted out sounding rather annoyed.

"Well I think he deserves it…" Jim cut Dwight off.

"No, just say you broke up with him and what happened at the office yesterday and ask for a restraining order and if they ask you about his behaviour before that answer honestly and tell them you don't want to press charges. At least then you'll be safe."

"Ok… will you come with me?"

"Yeah sure I will."

"I'll come too!"

"No Dwight. It's ok," Pam said hurriedly.

"Yeah I think it would be better if you go to work and tell the others where we are and explain why we probably won't be coming in until this afternoon. Then you can also be there to protect the office should Roy want to come back to get revenge for being fired or something." Jim added.

"Yeah your right… do want me to escort you there?"

"Er, no thanks Dwight we'll go in like an hour or so… and I'm sure you have to get back to the farm."

"Yeah you're right… I left Mose to get his own to get breakfast. I hope he hasn't burned the barn down again… I'll see you later."

"And thanks Dwight." Pam hugged him rather awkwardly and then opened the door for him. "See you later."

"Ok, bye," Dwight walked to his car and drove away.

"That was… a surprise." Jim looked at Pam. "Are you sure you're ok? Are you ready to do this?"

"Well not right this minute but once I've had some breakfast." She smiled.

"Yeah and you might want to get dressed to," Jim smirked, and she blushed.

"Well ok, we better hurry up. I think this going to be a long morning."

**AN: **The movie that Pam fell asleep while watching is supposed to be Something Borrowed, which for those of you who don't know John Krasinski (who plays Jim in the show) was in it. It's actually an ok movie if you like rom coms J


	13. Chapter 13

An hour and a half later Jim sat on the sofa. He'd been ready for the last 10 minutes but something was telling him Pam was trying to take as long as possible in order to put off going.

"Hey do I look ok?" She ran out of the bedroom.

"Yeah, are you ready now?"

"I don't know," she look flustered.

"Hey, hey," Jim stood up and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him before stepping closer to rest her head on his chest. He instinctively put his arms protectively around her.

"I don't know," she mumbled into his chest.

"Do you want to talk? We told Dwight we aren't going to be in until this afternoon so we don't have to go right now if you don't want." She nodded against his chest.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" She stepped back slightly so she could look at his face again.

"You have tea now?"

"Well no, but I keep meaning to go shopping so…"

"Ok, let's go shopping." She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

"Ok, so we are doing this now… ok then." He grabbed his coat and his car keys.

"Ah, I need this too," Jim reached up to get a bottle of fabric softener off the shelf.

"Fabric softener?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah… why is there a problem?"

"No, it's just… I… Never mind."

"Ok Beesly," he gave her a weird look, "anything you need?"

"No, wait tea we need to get tea."

"Yes, how did we forget about that?"

"I have no idea." They found the isle with the tea on it and Pam picked out a few different boxes of tea bags.

"What time is it?"

"Err 10:30am, do want to go home now? You can have a cup of tea. Or we can go… sort out that thing now if you want."

"No we need to put the ice cream in the freezer," she said quickly and quietly.

"Ok yeah," Jim hated seeing her upset. That's why he hadn't brought up going to the police properly since Dwight left. They climbed into his car.

"So, I know you don't want to talk about going but I don't think you'll go unless you talk about it and you promised Dwight you would," he blurted awkwardly.

"I know it's just I really don't want to press charges."

"But you think a restraining order is a good idea still, yeah?"

"Yeah I suppose…"

"Believe me Pam it is. You will feel so much safer I'm sure."

"Just because there's a restraining order doesn't mean he won't try and come after me."

"Yeah but it means you can phone 911 and the police will arrest him straight away."

"But what if…" she trailed off and stared distantly out the window.

"Whatever it is we will cross that bridge when we come to it," he turns and smiles at her before turning his attention back to the road.

"Ok."

20 minutes later they pulled up outside the police station.

"I thought we were going home." Jim smiled slightly when she called his house home.

"Well I thought you'd be better getting this out the way, you don't have to it's just if you do then we can go home before we go to work."

"Ok, don't leave me alone." She grabbed his hand.

"I won't," he began to trace circles on her knuckles with his thumb.

"Thank you," she smiled nervously at Jim.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he squeezed her hand before letting it go.

2 hours later they walked out of the police station and got into Jim's car.

"That took longer than I thought it would." Jim sighed and closed his eyes. "At least it's done."

"Yeah, can we go home now?"

"Yep," Jim smiled at her and squeezed her hand, "I'm so proud of you."

"Why? I don't feel like I've really done anything."

"Are you kidding me? Pam, you told them everything and you were so strong."

"Yeah well that's only because you were there with me the whole time," she turned around in her seat and looked straight into his eyes as she spoke.

"And there's nowhere else I would've been."

Pam broke eye contact with Jim before continuing, "I really need to ring my parents and my sister too I think, to tell them the weddings off and everything."

"Yeah, you should. You could do it when we get home if you want?"

"Yeah I think I will."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Thank you **Idnaoj80** for the review J I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but I felt like it had to happen J However, I hope you enjoy this chapter J

When they got back to the apartment Jim started to unpack the shopping while Pam went into the bedroom to call her parents.

"Hey mom it's me," she said tentatively.

"Hey sweetie, how are you? How's Roy? Have you set a date yet?"

"I broke up with him."

"What? Pam, are you ok? Why, what happened? Did he hurt you?"

_She'd hid the truth long enough Pam thought as she bit her lipped and continued._

"He hit me mom, and threw a glass bottle at me. He wasn't even drunk."

"Sweetie, are you ok? Where are you now? You're not still at his house are you? Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No, mom calm down. I'm staying with Jim from work. He was there when Roy threw the glass and he's been helping me. Honestly I'm fine now."

"Thank God! Wait Jim? As in Jim, Jim?"

"Yes," Pam smiled when she thought about all the conversations she'd had with her mother about Jim, ranging from their most recent prank on Dwight to, well, the fact he was her closest friend at work.

"Tell that boy thank you from me. I don't know what you would've done without him. I mean you know I'm always here for you but to have someone who lives closer to you who you can rely on as much as him, honestly it just makes me feel so much better."

"I know mom, I feel the same. I even told him that."

"Well make sure you keep telling him you appreciate it."

"I will."

"Good, I think I need to go now sweetie but your ok, aren't you? You can come and stay with me if you wish or I can come and see you?"

"No mom I'm fine now honestly. I will come and visit you soon but right now I just think I need to get sorted."

"Ok well if you need someone to talk too, or someone to look at houses with you I'm there ok sweetie."

"Yes mom, I know. I love you."

"I love you too, ring me soon, bye."

"Bye," Pam hung up the phone and quickly phoned her sister.

"Hey Penny it's me."

"Who's me? Is it the me that's my older sister who hasn't phoned me in forever?"

"Oi, you haven't phoned me either! Anyway I'm phoning for a reason, I broke up with Roy."

"What? Finally! I've been waiting since your senior year for you to do that!"

"What? Why?"

"Why did you finally break up with him?"

"It's a long story…" She trailed off.

"Pam what happened. He didn't cheat on you did he because I will beat him up for you if you want!"

"No he didn't and I don't think you could."

"Then what was it Pam?"

"He's just got very violent."

"Wait he didn't hurt you did he?" Now the shock in Penny's voice was really coming through.

"Well… yes he did," Pam then relayed the whole story to her sister before continuing to tell her about Jim.

"You've had a crush on him for so long and I'm sure he has a crush on you too!"

"What Penny? No! No I don't. I've just gotten out of a long, serious relationship I'm not ready!"

"But you might be?"

"I don't know… maybe. Can we talk about this later? I need to go. I've been on the phone for like an hour now and I think Jim and I are going to lunch soon."

"Ok, ok. Ring me soon ok? Like in less than a week yeah?"

"Or you could ring me sometime! Love you, bye."

"Love you big sis, bye!"

Pam wondered into the living room to Jim lying on the couch, fast asleep. She walked over and pulled the blanket over him before going into the kitchen to begin making lunch. She'd started to feel quite at home at Jim's and was a lot more relaxed now. She finished making lunch and went to wake him up.

"Hey sleepy head, I made lunch," she said stroking his hear before quickly removing her hand and began shaking his shoulder instead.

"Ummmm," Jim mumbled, before turning over a bit. "5 more minutes mom."

"Shut up cheeky!" She smacked his arm lightly before heading back into the kitchen. "Come on, the soup won't stay hot forever."

"Food," Jim rolled off the couch, stumbled to his feet and practically ran into the kitchen. Pam laughed.

"I thought that would make you come."

"That's what she said!" He laughed sleepily. She gasped.

"Jim!"

"Sorry," he laughed softly, "it was right there."

"I'll give what's right there in a minute," she said shaking her spoon at him.

"Right, right of course you will, your so intimidating Beesly," he deadpanned.

"You're so annoying!"

"You've love it," he smiled. She smiled back, loving how close they'd become.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so I was thinking I might go look at some places maybe."

"Ok cool, errr… do you need or well want me to come along?"

"Yeah that would be great actually!"

"Good, yay! Let's go hunt you a house!" She laughed.

"Ok weirdo and are we going to go to work or," she smiled when she looked up at him from across the table.

"Let's not, I don't feel like it," he whined.

"Ok, we could say the police are taking longer than we thought."

"Yeah, good idea Beesly," he smiled and picked up the phone and began dialling.

"Wait, are sure that this is a good idea."

"Yeah it'll be fine, come on you must have called in fake sick before?"

"Ok point taken," she giggled.

"Right then its settled."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Thank you** ChelsieGirl **and** mep1135 **for your amazing reviews, J they mean so much to me. I can't stop smiling when I read them and they inspire me to continue J I hope you enjoy this chapter J

After phoning work they decided to go to the park because Pam felt like doing some sketching.

"I'd forgotten how relaxing this is," Pam was sketching a fountain while Jim, who was sitting next to her on the bench, people watched. When she made this comment he looked over her shoulder to see what she had been sketching.

"You are amazing at drawing! You know that right?"

"I'm ok I suppose," she smiled.

"No, you're better than ok, you're really, _really _amazing!" The smile on her face grew at the recognition of her talent.

"I don't think I'm that good but thank you."

"Well you are so," he went back to looking over the park.

"Oh my goodness, it's almost 6:00pm! No wonder I was starting to feel hungry!"

"Well there's a bistro about a 10 minute walk away from here if you fancy it once you're done drawing."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

It was 7:30pm by the time they made it to the bistro and had gotten their food.

"How did you know about this place?"

"I don't know really, I was looking for places to eat and just kinda wandered past one day and decided to try it."

"I'm glad you did! It such a sweet, romantic little place and the food is amazing!" Jim laughed.

"Once again you've got your priorities straight Beesly! So what about the company? Is that alright too?" He joked but there was a hint of sincerity behind the question.

"Oh, well, that, in all honesty could be improved upon," she laughed. "No the company is amazing too," she smiled.

"That's good because I was going to say, I can leave and let you eat here all by yourself!"

"No don't you dare do that Halpert!"

He laughed, "Fine, I won't, but you're almost finished anyway so,"

"Yeah, we should go home soon; house hunting tomorrow!"

_"I wish she'd stop talking about leaving." Jim thought, he hated the idea of her not being so close as on the other side of the door at night, which was strange, he knew but it felt like he slept better knowing that she was so close._

When they got home they watched some T.V. before she decided to go to bed.

"I know it's early but I haven't really slept very well recently."

"No it's fine, don't apologise. I haven't either so really it's just a very good idea."

"Ok well good night," she smiled and went into the bedroom. It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep. She hadn't been asleep long when she fell into another terrifying night mare. This time she woke up screaming.

"Jim! Jim!" She sat bolt upright in bed, barely conscious. He ran in not 30 seconds later.

"What is it? Are you ok?"

"Jim," she whimpered, tears running down her face.

"It's ok, I'm right here you're not on your own, you're never on your own, not anymore." He whispered into her hair as he held her, rocking back and forth on the bed in an attempt to comfort her. It seemed to work as she turned to bury her head in his chest and threw her arms around him.

"I was so scared."

"You don't have to be scared now, it's ok."

"But it's not Jim! I don't want to be on my own."

"But I'm here you're not on you're on," sounding slightly confused for a moment.

"No, I don't want to, I'm not ready, I can't, I can't, be on my own," she managed to get out between sobs.

"You mean finding a place and moving out?" She nodded against his chest. He pulled back and tilted her head to look at him.

"You don't have to until your ready ok? We can go house hunting next Saturday if you want to then."

"Ok," she buried her head in his chest once more.

"Just try and get back to sleep," he said soothingly as he went to stand up.

"No. Please, don't leave me."

"I won't," he leant back against the head board and she shifted so she was curled up next to him with her head on his chest just below his chin. He kissed the top of her head and started to gently stroke her back. She whimpered every now and again, as she recovered from crying, but before long she breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep once more, her head still on his chest. Jim contemplated moving but decided against it not wanting to disturb her, so he wriggled down the bed a bit so he could be comfortable enough to sleep. It didn't take long for him to get to sleep as having her so close seemed to sooth him even more than the idea of them being in the same house.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **Thank you **ChelsieGirl **for your review J I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I've got an important exam tomorrow so I haven't had the time I usually have to write :/ I promise a longer chapter tomorrow J

Jim was still asleep when she woke up, her head still resting on his chest. She tilted her head and looked up at him before moving her head back and closing her eyes again. She didn't go back to sleep, instead she just lay there listening to his gentle breaths. Eventually he began to stir. She kept her head on his chest but instead turned so she was looking at him. She didn't know why she did it; all she knew was that she just wanted to be close to him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey, are you ok now?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah I think I'm fine now," she whispered as she shifted so her head was on his shoulder instead.

"Good," he murmured before closing his eyes once more.

"Yeah," she put her arm across his chest as she felt his arm tighten slightly on her back pulling her slightly closer. They just lay there, in the early morning light, neither wanting to be the one to pull away. They stayed like that for about 45 minutes before Pam's stomach made a noise that signalled food was required. Jim laughed.

"Right then Beesly, breakfast," he removed his arm from around her body and shuffled out of the bed.

"Yep, what are we going to have?" she asked as she went to get out of the bed also.

"How about scrambled eggs?"

"Sounds good, I'll help."

"I'm counting on it! So, what do you want to do today?" Jim asked cautiously not wanting Pam to say she wants to look for a house again.

"Well, can we go out somewhere maybe? I'd just like to get my mind off things a bit."

"Sure, yeah we can. Anywhere you would like to go?"

"Not really, maybe Lake Scranton? I haven't been there in forever and I feel like doing some more sketching."

"Yeah that's actually a really good idea."

"I know! Shall we take a picnic?"

"Yet another great idea Beesly!"

"I know! For some reason I'm full of them today!" Jim looked over at her to see her grinning from ear to ear. It had been too long since he'd seen her this happy. It made him grin too.

"Ok and I think I have a bat and ball somewhere!"

"How old are you? 9?" She laughed.

"Aw man, I was going for 14," he deadpanned but failed when a big grin broke across his face. Pam laughed again.

"Come on Beesly, eat up, then we can sort out what we are going to take with us."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thank you mep1135 and Idnaoj80 for your reviews :) another short chapter today but that's because it just fit better together :) I hope you enjoy it :)

It was about 11:00am when they arrived at Lake Scranton. It was warm, sunny and dry, perfect weather for drawing.

"Let's go over there," Jim said pointing to a small area of sand near the water edge. They walked over and started to set up their things.

"Yeah if we put the bags here we can lean against them and put the blanket there," Pam said excitedly. It was nice to be out and not have to worry about being in trouble for going where she had gone or being with whom she had been with.

"Ok, so are going to start drawing now?"

"Uhu, what are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to read my book," he said sitting down next to her, positioning himself perfectly so he could watch her draw.

"Ok, just don't look at what I'm drawing until I'm done."

"Fine," he gave her his lopsided grin and moved over a bit.

"Scootch," she made a shooing motion with her hands.

"Ok, ok," he grinned and lay down at the other edge of the blanket and began to read. Pam got her pencils out and began to draw.

An hour and a half floated by before Pam finished her drawing and realised the time.

"Hey, lunch Halpert!" She yelled at the figure wandering a little way down the lake.

"Coming," he jogged back towards her, his floppy hair bouncing over his face as he did so. "Have you finished your drawing yet or is this just a lunch break?"

"Nope, I've finished," she smiled at him and handed him his sandwich.

"Can I see it?" He asked as he reached for the sketch book.

"Sure, I guess," she felt a bit embarrassed even though Jim had seen her drawings before.

"Wow, this is amazing, wait is that me?" He pointed to a tall figure by the water's edge.

"Yes!" She giggled, "I thought you wouldn't get it."

"What's not to get?" He winked at her and took a massive bite of his sandwich

"Oi, careful near the sketch book," She grabbed it off him as the crumbs began to fall.

"Sorry," he mumbled while chewing and gave a sheepish smile.

"It's ok," she smiled at him as she put the sketch book away and began to eat. They sat there in silence for a while.

"I can't believe how much you put up with," Pam murmured under her breath.

"What do you mean? Dwight? Michael? Nor can I," he winked at her.

"No I mean with me, you're doing so much to help me, your putting up with so much."

"Well you do for the people you love," the words had slipped from his mouth before he could stop them and Pam's head whipped round to look at him, wide eyed. "I mean care about, for the people you care about," he stammered, trying to rectify the situation.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose you do," her voice getting gradually quieter as she tried to understand what had just happened. She stared intently at Jim. There were so many things she wanted to tell him but now was not the time. Instead she shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she looked out of the lake.

Jim didn't know what to think at this. Was this her telling him she felt the same? She was ok with it? Was she ignoring it? Or had she taken his excuse? "She's acknowledging we're friends." Was the conclusion he came to.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Thank you **Idnaoj80 **for your review :) I everyone enjoys this chapter :)

Pam had now been staying at Jim's for a month when he walked into the kitchen holding a letter in his hand looking slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"My lease is up and my landlord wants the apartment back."

"Why?"

"I think he's selling it or something."

"Oh well I guess we'd better look for a new place… For you, look for a new pace for you," she quickly added.

They're living arrangement was a strange one. Some of the time they both slept in the same bed and some of the time one of them took the couch. They still hadn't talked about permanent arrangements. She didn't want to leave and neither did he but at the same time it felt weird for them to say they were officially moving in together when neither could tell if they were just friends, or more than that. She was still having nightmares which had been the excuse they'd made for sleeping in the same bed the nights that they did.

"Well yeah, I think I need a place with two bedrooms though," he said thoughtfully. "Let's go looking tomorrow."

"Yeah, and maybe I should start looking for a new place myself," she said hurriedly.

"Or, you could just take the spare room?" He suggested and held his breath as he waited for her response.

"If you're ok with that? I know it seems stupid but I've never lived on my own and with my nightmares and everything…" she trailed off.

"Hey, I'm the one who suggested it Beesly! Let's start looking on the computer now!" He had originally dreaded the thought of moving, especially since he had been afraid it might make her want to leave but now she was moving with him the whole thing seemed kind of exciting.

They had already seen 5 houses and neither of them felt like this was going anywhere. It was hopeless, they'd never find a nice house within they're budget for renting or buying.

"House number 6, ready Beesly?"

"As ever," she smiled at him and got out the car.

A blond haired woman rushed over to them.

"Hello, my names Carol, I'm the estate agent," she smiled at them. "Mr and Mrs…"

"Oh no, we're just friends who decided it would be cheaper to buy together," Jim said quickly. "I'm Jim Halpert and this is Pam Beesly."

"Oh sorry, nice to meet you," Carol stuck her hand out and shook Jim and then Pam's hand. "Right then you know all the information on this place don't you? Two bedrooms et cetera?"

"Yep, really we just wanted to see it, it's a bit out of our price range but we've looked at 5 houses so far today, all of which were pretty awful to be honest." Pam said.

"Ok then I'll show you around. Actually I know the people who are selling this place would be happy with an offer under the asking price so it might not be quite out of your price range. Right then," she opened the front door and led them into the hall way. "Right in here is the kitchen which you can see flows into the dining room. This is the sitting room which you can get through by this door with the cloakroom just next to it here," she said as she showed them around the small downstairs.

"Wow this place is wonderful," Pam breathed.

"Yeah it is!"

"Well I'm sure you guys noticed the garage just at the side of the property but if we go upstairs there a few surprises." Carol smiled.

They walked upstairs to see 4 doors.

"Right so this is where it gets interesting, we have the bathroom and the two bedrooms which I'll show you in a minute but in here is another room which is quite small and is being used as a study at the moment but I recon you might just fit a single bed in here if you needed to. When I first saw it I actually thought it would be an ok size for a nursery as it's quite a spacious room only it's as odd shape."

"Yeah you're right," Jim walked around the room and looked out the window. For a moment he imagined living there with Pam and their baby, standing there looking out of the window on a long sleepless night because the baby wouldn't get to sleep. He began to smile but then he snapped out of it. _"Ok stop day dreaming Halpert, get it together."_

"Right so this is the first bedroom and the second bedroom, this is the master bedroom and as you can see it has a door that goes outside onto the terrace."

"There's a terrace? You didn't tell me that!" She looked at Jim and he smiled.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"You remembered?"

"Well of course! When your best friend tells you she's always wanted a house with a terrace since childhood you remember it and if you so happen to see an ad for one and your moving house you have to look around it." She stared back at him in surprise before a huge grin crept across her face.

"I'll leave to look around the house again. The key to the terrace is in the door." She smiled and went back down stairs.

"Jim we have to get this place," Pam pleaded as they stood on the terrace.

"Yeah we do," Jim smiled at her.

"Really?"

"What? I love it too. It's a gorgeous house, in a good area, and it's only a little out of our price range."

"Exactly it's too expensive," she sounded sad as looked back at the house that could never be theirs.

"No, I think it'll be ok. Carol said they would be happy with an offer under the asking price and I'm sure we can stretch a little further. It might mean going to discount stores for a while but I'm sure we can do it if that's really what you want."

"It really is, although I feel selfish saying it."

"Well don't! You've been through so much but now it's ok and I'm going to show you it's possible for all your dreams to come true even the ones that seem unreachable." He smiled at her as she turned around to look at him, tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest to stop the tears.

"Thank you Jim, I … don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well you don't have to find out so let's go talk to Carol about buying this place," he pulled away from the embrace, took her hand and led her back through the door and down the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **Thank you **mep1135 **for the review :) it means a lot :)

Two weeks later and they were moving in. They got the house for just in their budget so they could also afford a new bed and some others bits and pieces they needed.

"Right that's the last of the boxes," Jim straightened after placing the box down in the middle of what was to be Pam's bedroom.

"Yay, finally," she beamed as she began to open it to see what was inside and therefore how important to unpack.

They had decided they'd each have their own bedroom, Pam would get the one with the door to the terrace for obvious reasons and that the garage was going to be used as an art studio. Neither of them had dared bring up the subject of their feelings towards each other as so much was on the line now that they were living together permanently but they knew they had to talk about it sometime.

"Right the time is now 5:50pm, dinner?" He smiled at her when she blew a piece of hair off her face when she looked up to answer him.

"Yes, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't mind what do want?"

"Pizza maybe?"

"Sounds good, I'll go order some."

"Ok, good, thanks," she smiled and continued to rifle through the box. How did he always know what to bring up when? Her smile turned into a grin. "_Because he's James Halpert," she thought to herself. "Jim, the man who knows me better than I know myself."_

They sat down at their new kitchen island and began to eat their pizza.

"I can't believe this place is ours," Pam said looking around the kitchen and dining room.

"Neither can I," Jim smiled. He really couldn't believe it was theirs, as in his and Pam's, 50% hers and 50% his. He lived with Pam, permanently, or at least for the foreseeable future. It was great knowing that he wasn't going to come in the kitchen one morning telling him she was ready to move out. Well that still might happen but it was far more unlikely now.

They went to bed a little bit early so they could get up to do the rest of the unpacking. In the morning they ate breakfast and started unpacking the things for the living room and kitchen.

"Wow, we are really getting through this. I recon we're going to be done by lunch."

"Have you seen the pile of boxes in the hallway? We are going to be lucky by the end of today," Pam laughed.

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "Where shall we put these?"

"I don't know, next to the T.V.?"

"Yeah, good plan. This really is going to take all day isn't it?"

"Well it will do if you keep talking about it."

"Ok, point taken," he winked at her and continued to unpack the boxes.

At 7:00pm they had finally finished unpacking all of the boxes down stairs but they still had the boxes in their rooms to finish unpacking.

"You fancy going out for something to eat?" Jim poked his head into the kitchen.

"Sure," she smiled up at him as she closed the kitchen cupboard.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anna Maria's?"

"Bit flashy for a bite to eat don't you think?"

"Yeah you're right, er… how about Dee Jay's?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," she grinned.

At the restaurant they had their usual friendly back and forth, still not talking about anything important. They had gotten closer since Pam had moved in and they were more comfortable with each other now than ever before. Their relationship had always been something more than just friendship at least for Jim and on some level, for Pam too. After dinner they went for a short walk in a park nearby.

"I've never been here before," Pam said as they walked towards a small reflection pool with a bench next to it. The moon was full and bright in the dark, clear sky.

"Are you sure? I know I've been here before," he let her walk ahead slightly.

"Yes, wait no, I have been here before but only once and that was during the day. Everything always looks so different at night."

"Yeah it does," he had a slightly suggestive tone to his voice as he watched her walking ahead of him. She got to the bench and sat down looking at the moon in the reflection pool. He joined her. He couldn't hold it back any longer. Everything was different at night, especially under the light of a full moon. So much had changed when they moved in together officially but not everything that should have changed.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. She barely heard him but she knew what he had said.

"I don't, it's very sweet of you to say though." _"What was that? What are you doing?" She thought, she was basically asking him to say it again._

"No," he turned to look at her. "You look really beautiful Pam, you always look beautiful." He had no clue where he was going with this. He just hoped he would end up saying everything he had wanted to say since he first met her.

She couldn't think of anything to say. She slowly turned her head to see him staring lovingly at her. She returned the gaze. When she didn't say anything he continued.

"Look Pam… I, well I… it's just that… I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **Thank you **Idnaoj80 **and** Kaitlyn12 **for your reviews! :) I didn't think I'd fined reviews as encouraging as I do so they really mean an awful lot :) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. :)

_"Look Pam… I, well I… it's that… I love you." _

Jim turned away from Pam and looked at the reflecting pool instead as he continued. "The truth is I have loved you for quite a while. I'm sorry if it's weird for you to hear but I needed you to hear it. Once... I've wanted to say it for so long but it was never good timing so, here I am laying it all on the line." He had now begun to mumble but he kept going just trying to prolong the moment before she rejected him. "I understand that even now it's not good timing but I don't think there will ever be a perfect time so," Pam cut him off

"I love you too," he turned to look at her. She was staring at him with tears in her eyes. A tear of his own trickled down his cheek. He breathed out slowly still staring at her, trying to work out if she had really said what he thought she had just said. A tear trickled down her cheek. He reached out and wiped it away with his thumb before moving his hand to the back of her neck. She just sat and stared at him, the love clearly shown on her face and in her eyes. He gently pulled her towards him as he leaned forward and gently kissed her. It didn't take long for her to respond and wrap her arms around his neck, shuffling closer to him. Their kiss deepened before they broke apart, breathing heavily as they stared at each other. Jim smiled first, and then Pam as they stared at each other in disbelief over what had just happened.

"Wow," he gasped. She giggled.

"I know."

"Er, so, um, Pam, will you go out with me tomorrow night?" He couldn't believe he was asking her, out loud, not in his head like he had done so many times. This time it was for real.

"Ok, yeah, that would be great," she couldn't stop grinning.

"Great," he grinned back at her not breaking eye contact, then quickly turned away slightly. "Er, I guess we better go home?"

"Yeah," she agreed but sounded slightly disappointed. He stood up and so did she. As they walked back down the path towards the car he hesitantly reached out and took her hand in his. She grinned and blushed slightly as her fingers entwined with his. It just felt so right. Nothing had ever felt so right or natural in her entire life.

When they got home they went to bed, both reeling in the aftermath of the evenings events. Neither of them could stop grinning, nor even think about sleep.

_"Tomorrow I'm going on a date with JIM!" Pam thought excitedly as she stared up at the ceiling. AND she had been kissed by Jim! She couldn't wait to call her mom first thing tomorrow morning and tell her everything that had happened. "Jim and Pam, Pam and Jim, James and Pamela, Mr and Mrs James Halpert… ok jumping ahead slightly there Beesly," she thought to herself excitedly, as the once impossible fantasies that now where within reach flew around her brain._

_The love in her eyes when she was staring at him. The feeling of his fingers entwined with hers. The sensation of his lips against her lips. He was never going to sleep ever again as long as those memories whirled around his head. "And she's agreed to go out with me tomorrow!" He had to ring Mark, he was never going to believe this! "Wait where am I going to take her?" He hadn't planned that far ahead until he remembered the perfect place. He knew exactly where he would take her. The one place that might give him enough courage to finish saying and explaining what loving her a long time really meant. This was going to be perfect. Nothing and no one could stop this. This was it. "This is our time," he thought happily to himself. His eye lids drew heavy and his breathing deepened as he succumbed to sleep. _


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **Thank you** Idnaoj80 **and** mep1135** for your reviews :) They mean a lot :) I'm sorry I didn't post I chapter yesterday but I've been really sick. I'm feeling better today so here's another chapter :) I hope everyone enjoys it :)

Pam woke up at 8:30 she didn't have to go to work today as she and Jim had taken the week off to move in and get settled in their new place. Michael tried to persuade them that they need his help but they quickly refused before he got too carried away. Within 10 seconds of consciousness she sat bolt upright as she remembered everything that happened the previous night. She immediately reached over for her cell phone and was just about to dial her mom's number when she thought _"Jim"._

She quickly threw on her sweats and skipped down stairs to find him. She saw it as soon as she walked into the kitchen. A big bouquet of flowers was in the middle of the counter and an envelope addressed to her lay next to them. Without hesitation she walked over and opened the envelope;

_Good morning,_

_If you're wondering where I am I have gone to sort some things (which may or may not be awesome surprises) for the house and for our date later. I hope you're not too disappointed that you can't see my beautiful face until later today so I thought I would leave you this note and the flowers as compensation so I hope they help to ease your pain. I will see you soon. (I hope to be back around lunch but if you get hungry don't feel like you have to wait for me or anything)_

_I love you._

_Jim x_

_P.S. I would have put the flowers in a vase but then I remembered you have more artistic skills in your little finger than I have ever have done or I ever will do, so have fun._

The smile on her face grew into a grin that spread ear to ear. She stepped back to look at the flowers before placing the letter back on the counter and picking up the flowers.

She must have spent about 20 minutes arranging the flowers and deciding on where to put them. It was then that she glanced at the clock and remembered she still hadn't called her mom. She ran up the stairs, two at a time and grabbed her cell phone off the bed and punched the numbers excitedly into it. It rang only twice before her mom's cheery voice could be heard.

"Pam! Hello, how are you? You haven't phoned me in a week!"

"Yeah sorry about that but we've been rather busy with the move and everything," her mom cut her off.

"Oh yes, how is that going? I can't wait to see the new place! When will it be ok for me come over?"

"I don't know, maybe in a week or so but mom I have something amazing to tell you!"

"What is it darling?"

"Well last night Jim and I went out to dinner, not in a romantic way or anything but then we decided to take a walk in a park near the restaurant. Anyway so one thing led to another and he told me he's in love with me!"

"What?! What did you say to that?!"

"I told him I love him too. Then we kissed."

"Pam, honey, I don't what to say. I mean you haven't even been on a date with him…"

"I know that mom but I've known him now for 5 years and I know it seems crazy in a way but I do really love him and he loves me… Besides we're going on our first date tonight."

"I'm so excited for you sweetie!"

"Really? You seemed a bit, I don't know, pessimistic?"

"Look I can't say any of this really surprises me. As you said you and Jim have been friends for 5 years now and during that time you talked about him more than anyone else. I mean especially the past, well almost 2 months, he has supported you and been there for you when you wouldn't let anyone else close enough to even know about what was going on. Not many people would do that for someone else. Not even friends, best friends' maybe but still the only reason he has stuck around for so long, through everything in your lives that you've been through throughout the last 5 years you've been friends is that you were always more than friends. Deep down I think he's known this since, well not long after you met but you've only realised this on some level for the last year or 2. I'm just so happy you've finally realised and talked it out you two. I have feeling he is it for you Pam,, he's your soul mate. Roy would have never done as much as Jim has done and Roy was your fiancé so…"

Pam was silent for a moment. Everything in her mom's speech rang true. She finally said something.

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome honey. Just promise me I can meet Jim soon! I didn't get too when I visited your office last time and now I want to meet him more than ever."

"Yeah, I want him to meet you but I think we should give it a week or so. We've barely even started this relationship and we still need to get things straightened up here, at the house but I promise really soon mom."

"Good! Well I think I better let you get on. You have unpacking to do and a date to get ready for. Ring me tomorrow and tell me everything."

"Ok, I will, bye mom. Love you."

"Love you too honey, I'll ring you if you don't ring me."

"Ok mom talk to you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye."

Pam lay on her bed for a while, contemplating everything her mom had just said. She sat up when she heard the front door open.


End file.
